Tacit Ronin
|image = |givename = |launch = December 6, 2015 |class = Mark-1 |status = Destroyed@TravisBeacham August 13, 2013 |origin = JapanPan Pacific Defense Corps: LOCCENT Control |height = 244ft (74m) |weight = 7,450 tons |speed = 8 |strength = 7 |armor = 3 |pilot = Duc JessopTacit Ronin: Kaori and Duc Jessop (deceased) Kaori Jessop (deceased) |operating = Stellis CMInfo taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 59 |energy = Actinide 235 |weapon = Fangblades Mark-1 Jaegers Type-94 Chest Guns Tacit Ronin features Image. (Seen in the Gallery). |body = Shikon Kobushi (The Fang-Fist Way) |powermove = Cobra Strike |kaiju = 3 |appearances = Pacific Rim (cameo)}} is the first Mark-1 Japanese Jaeger, launched December 6, 2015. History Tacit Ronin is assigned to Tokyo, Japan's Shatterdome alongside Coyote Tango and Echo Saber. Tacit Ronin had a kill count of three Kaiju prior to its destruction. Features Similar to Coyote Tango, Tacit Ronin is lightly armored allowing for greater speed and agility in order to evade Kaiju attacks. Tacit Ronin is powered by a nuclear reactor and is armed with a pair of fangblades mounted under each wrist, designed for close combat. When not in use, the fangblades retract backwards, with the blade tip retreating behind Tacit Ronin's fists. "Cobra Strike" is one of its signature attack moves. Tacit Ronin also has two rear jets along the center of the back, most likely to increase its propulsion for quick bursts, similar to the ones on Gipsy Danger and Crimson Typhoon. Etymology "Tacit" means to be "silent" or "unspoken".Tacit at thefreedictionay.com "Ronin" is a reference to the wandering Samurai from the feudal period of Japan, one without a lord or master. Its literal meaning is "vagrant" or "wave man". Together the meaning could imply the lone and silent, wandering swordsman of Japan, coinciding with the blade-orientated Jaeger's role of patrolling the country's coastline. Known Inconsistencies *The Pan Pacific Defense Corps. website contains a .PDF document citing Tacit Ronin's assignment in LimaNew Pan Pacific Defense Document Revealed!"In accordance with our subsidiaries and shareholders worldwide we decide that we are willing to divert $ 19,647,000,000 CLP to speed assembly of Lima Shatterdome, which will host the jaegers Tacit Ronin and the next Mark-2 of Diablo Intercept. This strike group regional will defend the southeastern quadrant Pacific basin, from Medellin to the Patagonia." and its location being Tokyo, Japan alongside its brethren Jaegers. Travis Beacham states that Tacit Ronin's launch date (2015) conflicts the construction of Lima's Shatterdome which began in 2016.Travis Beacham: Tacit Ronin in Lima Shatterdome? *According to Beacham, the Defense Corps built a Shatterdome in Osaka, Japan in response to Asia's proximity to the breach. Nova Hyperion and Tacit Ronin were said to be stationed there.Travis Beacham: Who were the Jaegers stationed in Osaka?Travis Beacham: Oaska Shatterdome However, he later states he is uncertain that Osaka is the Shatterdome's location.Travis Beacham: Why does Japan have two Shatterdomes? *According to Pacific Rim, Cherno Alpha is the heaviest Jaeger, built at 2,412 tons. However, Man, Machines & Monsters cites Tacit Ronin as weighing three times more at 7,450 tons. Trivia *Tacit Ronin's appearance in Pacific Rim is a cameo. *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Kaori and Duc's last names are "Koyamada". However, Travis Beacham states the latter is Kaori's maiden name. *Tacit Ronin is the second to last Mark-1 Jaeger produced by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. *Beacham hopes to feature Tacit Ronin in future comics.Travis Beacham: More Tacit Ronin to come *Tacit Ronin appears in Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game an costs 15000 PP$. *NECA's Pacific Rim Series Four will include a Tacit Ronin Action Figure released around October 2014. Gallery Notes References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1